Cannabis plants have been used for thousands of years for a multitude of reasons. Some common uses include ceremonial, medicinal, and recreational purposes. Over time, the plant has been synthesized into different forms. For example, some cannabis plants are dried and smoked, it is cooked into foods and candy to be ingested, and others create an extract of liquid cannabis concentrate.
Cannabis concentrate can refer to multiple forms of cannabis such as a cannabis extract in a fluid, viscous, or wax like substance that can be vaporized, a liquid tincture that is placed under the tongue, or an orally-administered cannabis oil that does not contain the psychoactive compound tetrahydrocannabinol.
To utilize cannabis concentrate extract, the concentrate is traditionally transferred from its storage container to a system that vaporizes the cannabis concentrate. This process, known to some as dabbing, typically uses a dentistry like tool for scraping the wax like substance to an extremely hot object (sometimes referred to as a rig), then inhaling the vapors that are produced. In use, a rig may reach temperatures of anywhere up to 537° C. (1000° F.). Others may use a syringe like tool to transfer the concentrate to a preheated object and inhale the vapors that are produced.
Transferring the cannabis concentrate to another system, however, can be difficult. For example, the concentrate typically has sticky or tacky physical characteristics that make transfer cumbersome. Therefore, a tool is needed to transfer the concentrate to another system for use.
In the cannabis industry, there are a variety of tools or devices used to dispense liquid cannabis concentrate.